Beautiful Addiction
by shoue
Summary: After her long inprisonment Orihime Inoue's life is returning to normal, but normal is a strange thing easily inturrupted or destroyed entirely. All his life ulquiorra schiffer served his master without a single thought, then the human came.
1. twilight or dawn?

She walked down the street to her home, half drunken with the supreme joy of the past week and a half. She was home, HOME! She had been gone for what felt like an eternity in that horrible, white, dark, place…no, she would not let herself dwell on her imprisonment, she would do that later "now is a time for celebration", she thought as she opened her apartment door.

She inhaled deeply taking in the fresh, clean, scent , a wonderful change from when she first returned , she cringed at the thought of it, all the food in the refrigerator had spoiled the rank vomit inducing miasma had penetrated every inch of her home making it all but friendly.

She dropped her bag and made her way through her home touching everything she passed, bouncing on and off the furniture testing It's familiarity, kissing each one of the pictures of her friends, her brother, Sora, and herself. That decorated the table tops and walls of her dwelling. Opening and closing every door or drawer excitedly switching on lights as she strolled down the hall. Wondering why it took her so long to work up the courage to sleep alone here, what was she afraid of? This was home, this was safe.

She opened her kitchen window and gazed upon her beloved town, her eyes searching across the horizon spotting a few clouds in the distance, a prelude to rain? She hoped so.

Once she reached the bathroom she knew what she wanted immediately. She undressed as she let her bathwater run, then turning around she looked into the mirror. Her fiery tresses were a little longer than she had remembered and thankfully had already bounced back quite well after the state of neglect it had been in, she slowly removed the blue flower pins that her brother had given her years ago, she had worn them so much that they had become a part of how she saw herself the pins were like pieces of her own flesh, no, it was stronger than that, they were parts of her soul, she smiled a little at that thought thinking of her shun shun rikka, they were a part of her soul too.

The rest of her body was much of the same, her breasts while still almost painfully massive were noticeably smaller, and she had lost the comfortably sized layer of fat that had once covered her abdomen; she could see a few of her ribs now, she didn't like it. And if she looked hard enough she could see that her thighs were smaller too. She sighed, during her capture she had been too full of stress and worry to have much of an appetite and it showed.

She vowed that as soon as she got the chance she would engorge herself on only the worst and most fattening foods as the threw her favorite lily and iris bath salts into the steaming water. She thought-as she soaked and scrubbed- about many things, how her grades doing, how she could ever repay Ichigokun, Rukiasan, Chad, and Ishidasan for helping her clean and sanitize her refrigerator (a task no one could accomplish on their own),and when Matsumoto and Toshiro were going to come stay at her apartment again.

She knew she wasn't going to be waiting very long, while the battle had been ended when in the midst of fighting Soifon-the real one not the imposter that had been lined up with the other Goeti 13 captains- had used kido to make herself invisible in almost every way, snuck up and attempted to silence Aizen forever with her deadly wasp sting. And she would have done it too if not for that "little blond bitch" the second division captain so lovingly referred to; she had somehow sensed Soifon at the last minute, grabbing her left foot and tearing everything below her knee clean off. But her sacrifice had not been in vain, as she did manage to stab Aizen, not in his spine where she had planned too, but in the shoulder leaving a very prominent butterfly marking. After this captain Shunshui, with practiced precision, rushed in to save her (taking her immediately to a crew of doctors waiting for her) and Aizen bleeding profusely and screaming his head off ordered a swift retreat. At least that was what Orihime had been told, she had the feeling some details had been left out-or altered. The war was far from over.

She stepped out of the bath, pulling the drain plug as she went and dried herself off with her favorite mint green towel. Brushing her long mane so that it would dry faster. She stepped into the hall walking to her room, the contrast of cold winter air and her heated flesh caused little tendrils of steam to rise from her skin and hair.

Once in her room she closed her opened window valuing privacy as she continued to dry her hair and dress for bed. Putting on her warmest, fluffiest pajamas, she cuddled into bed, a contented smile decorating her countenance. Snuggling into her warm blue comforter, she fell asleep to the sound of wind blowing across trees.

"Uungh"

Curled tightly in her warm bed she reluctantly awoke, neither wanting to leave the soft cradle-like security of her bed or break her promise to return to her normal eating schedule. even though she attempted to rediscover sleep the growling pain that was her stomach persisted. She groggily pulled herself out of bed and put on what ever was at hand; not even bothering to brush her long hair. She grabbed her wallet and stepped outside.

As she grudgingly trod to the twenty four hour convince store she noticed that it had rained while she slept. The last orange leaves of autumn had been swept into the gutters along with all the other refuse that littered the streets. One of the gutters had some sort of red coloring clouding with the rainwater flowing into it, she remembered that there was a park not very far from she was, some children could have been making chalk drawings on the parks asphalt.

Her natural curiosity defeating her extreme hunger she followed the little read stream hoping to see the children's artwork before it was completely washed away, as she walked further and further the little red cloud in the tiny stream became brighter and brighter, it stained the sidewalk but did not stop where it should have. instead it continued into the grassy field of the park.

Her pace quickened, as the red became even more prominent here; it made no sense how can little kids make chalk drawings on the grass? her pace quickened and she found herself walking rather briskly uphill. the trail continued into a row of decorative bushes, she began to run. Then the smell hit her, the strange scent reminiscent of metal and salt caused a wave of adrenaline to coarse through her, even though she did not know why.

Her eyes traveled under the bushes, resting upon something long and white in the middle of an inky red lake. Something was sticking out of it, a long line with other strange lines at the ends ending with hard looking blackish tips. she stopped, her eyes searched up and down the object ,she knew what it was, but her brain could not bring forth that information, she just stood there frozen in everyway possible. Until her eyes reached one of the objects ends.

A strange white protrusion came out of the side of the otherwise black tip, she racked her brain trying to find some lost information that would cause all of this to suddenly make sense. She bent down and gently picked up the ball-like end of the object, cradling it in her hands, searching through the sticky red substance that covered it. There was a slightly curved black line that stirred up something inside of her, she tried to grasp it but the thought swiftly left her. She studied the orb even more and her eyes fell upon small dark lines going up the sides of the object. She touched them her, fingers trembling as she found their ends. Then her eyes fell upon strange toxic green circles, they darkened toward the center and in their middles became small black lines like the irises of a lizard or a cat or…

She screamed.

--

All the characters in this fic belong to kubo Tiete.

please comment, crounstive critiscisem is love!


	2. cut strings

_--_hi its me back with another chapter smiles timidly this is my first fanfiction ever and I heard alot of support but also alot of things about my spelling and grammar i hope its better this time. and please review, not only does feedback make me want to write it alos teaches me how to write better. your words are truly a gift from heaven (I am also accepting ramdome fangirl squeals).

All the characters in this fic belong to kubo Tiete.

Drip.

Where am I?

Drip.

I don't feel any pain but I can't feel much else either.

Drip.

Is this death?

Drip.

Am I in heaven or hell?

Drip.

It's heard to breathe.

Drip.

What is that noise?

Drip.

He opened his eye- that was all he could open- and tried to find something that would tell him where he was. Lying in what seemed to be a hospital gurney, he couldn't tell from where he was, he tried to get up only to discover that he had been strapped to the annoying thing. He tried to fight out of it but his struggle proved excruciatingly painful, his worst wounds being on his chest. He attempted to move his head and found a neck brace was restraining him even further. He looked to his right, straining his eye, and saw many different colored tubes and wires leading to what he excepted to be his arm. He couldn't see his left arm but he surmised that it was nothing but splints and bandages

He heard the sound of a paper door sliding, and the pads of small feet lightly tapping on tatami mat, he waited for the person to come into view but it never did, all he could see were little hands playing with the I.V. tubes and occasionally a bit of black hair. There was a shuffling sound as something that sounded as if it were made of plastic was pulled out of somewhere that sounded as if it were made of wood. Footsteps, and then. he was face to face with a small child, presumably female, wearing a white apron and a yellow shirt.

" are you awake yet Mr. Monster?" 1

She spoke in a timid voice the 'Y' shaped lock of hair in her face moving with her breath. He grunted the neck brace greatly limiting his ability to speak. She jumped obviously not expecting any reaction from "Mr. Monster". She left the room, returning only moments later accompanied by a tall scruffy-looking blond man in traditional clothing, a unique hat resting on his thick hair, and holding a striped fan in front of his face seemingly concealing a smirk.

"O-O-O look what I've got , look what I've got to day-O."

"It seems that I've got, seems that I've got a hollow". he sang in a light-hearted baritone

The second he saw the blond man he knew two things a) this man was Kisuke Urahara, b) Ulquiorra Schiffer did not like Kisuke Urahara.

"Now", he began unlatching the brace retraining Ulquiorra's head and mouth.

"? Donde soy yo?"2

"? Que es suceder?"2

"Oooh Espanol" Urahara said, snapping his fan closed with comedic flair, "don't worry all will be revealed soon 'mi blanco amigo'"

Ulquiorra opened his mouth to protest but somewhere between forming the words in his mind and speaking them with his lips, he forgot all about whatever action he was about to perform. His mind lost in a numb haze he stared blankly at forward , his mouth agape.

"ahh, the many wonders of morphine, Ururu can you…" Urahara's voice faded into the background as Ulquiorra continued staring on at the same spot in the room for an indiscernible amount of time.

The little girl Ururu was her name, nodded and left the room. Urahara turned to him and spoke seriously.

" I'm not going to ask what happened to you, heck If I got an answer it would probably be a miracle from what I've heard. But from the size, patterns, and placement of your many injuries I'd say that you are in a difficult situation, as am I."

He looked at Ulquiorra from under the rim of his signature striped hat.

" you see I am a man of questions, ideas, a scientist, an inventor if you will. And currently I am faced with a rather urgent and perplexing matter. One that I feel you can help me resolve", he walked toward Ulquiorra so he could look him in the eye.

"become a part of my experiment and I will make you disappear. Aizen will be presented with such stark evidence so that he will have no choice but to believe that you are dead. And if you co-operate you will stay hidden not only from Aizen but from Soul Society as well . Hopefully for a good long time."

"And" Ulquiorra said with some difficulty, for his chest had begun aching "what do I have to do?"

The blond shopkeeper smiled and cocked his head to the side "Yoruichi, love , bring it in."

Ulquiorra heard the paper door open again, more footsteps, and wheels? A tall black woman with artificially colored and straightened hair, wearing rather expensive-looking clothing strode into the room. Bringing with her a wheelchair and in that wheelchair there was something that looked rather suspiciously like…

"Me?" Ulquiorra said taken off guard by the sudden turn of events .

"Yes, exactly" Urahara said pride fully. "it took weeks of work and I almost gave up in the middle but I've finally done it! A gigai for a hollow, or at least the prototype for a gigai for a hollow. There are a few kinks to work out, and I'm still working on a way for it to somehow manufacture spirit energy inside of itself . So you're going to have to take pills for that, but it does conceal almost all of your spirit energy and what it doesn't it masks so that it seems to be human. Rendering you better that invisible as far as shinigami and hallows are concerned. I'm surprised at how fast I-"

"how do I put it on?" Ulquiorra interrupted, he felt that if he let Urahara continue he would be talking forever.

"Oh that's easy", Yoruichi replied. She grabbed the faux body by the collar of its white shirt and , kicking the wheelchair out of the way , threw it at Ulquiorra.

And, just like that all of his pain was gone and he was lying on the ground, inside of it. He got to his knees slowly testing his new body flexing muscles, opening and closing his eyes, everything seemed normal, he touched his rows of sharp teeth with his tongue, he stuck it out long, purple-blue, and snake-like, just like always. he put his hands on the sides of his face and tried to see if he could unhinge his jaw.5

"you wont be able to do that anymore , and I strongly advise against you opening your mouth that wide your tongue in front of humans. I wasn't able to give you a normal human mouth, so I simply decided that it was one of your many unique physical characteristics that I am going to let you keep. Oh well it is a prototype after all"

Committing this to his memory , Ulquiorra stood up, unsteady at first but he gained his balance quickly. He straightened himself and stared forward in a military fashion unsure of what to do.

A nagging question came to his mind and it seemed an appropriate time to ask.

" How did I get here, I don't remember coming to this place ever before".

Urahara nodded solemnly, and Yoruichi cleared her throat; "it's a long story but from what we've", she indicated herself and Urahara with her hand, "managed to put together Orihime Inoue found you injured somewhere and carried you here". the mention of that name struck Ulquiorra somehow, a pain settled deep inside of his chest bothering his stomach. he tried not to think of her having to carry him very long he probably weighed less that she did but still..

Urahara took over speaking at this point, "The poor girl was hysterical, sweating and panting, and begging me to help you; and then screaming about how she doesn't want to 'go back'. And then she started telling everyone to go check on her nakama and make sure they were all safe; it didn't look like she was having a full blown panic attack but we still decided to give her some tranquilizers she was pretty bad".

The ache in his center increased with every word the shopkeeper said, he knew he shouldn't care this much , she was just another unremarkable human after all ,but she was locked up for such a long time, couldn't she be allowed a few moments of rest?4

"After that she cried herself to sleep, so we let her stay here for the night, she looked much better when she woke up in the morning and we decided to let her go home" Yoruichi said somberly, almost to herself.

Ulquiorra's shame overcame him and he cast his eyes downward for a split second, it was a small gesture instantly replaced by a blank façade, but still it was there. The human was free now, she was taken back to her world by that orange haired male she was so devoted to; she had been healing Ulquiorra know she was, and he had to come and…

His thoughts were interrupted when a large heavy backpack was thrust into his arms.

"That contains most of what you'll need right now in the human world, there are your shoes, put them on", Urahara pointed to a pair of generic black and white sneakers lying adjacent to the wall. Ulquiorra slung the bag over his right shoulder just in time to have a large bottle of pills thrust into his hand.

"take one of those every time you eat normal human food, which you will be dong regularly. When you run out come back here I'll give you more, during that time I will also run various test, ask some questions blah, blah, blah,. our little nurse Ururu will take you out of your gigai and remove your bandages, you should be completely healed by then, also you'll need this."

He handed Ulquiorra an envelope with words written on the back of it.

"goodbye Mr. Monster".

It was only then that Ulquiorra realized he had been led outside, and that he was left completely alone, and that it seemed like it was going to get dark soon, and that it looked like it was going to rain.

...

waht do you think? I personally like the idea of alternating point of views but don't expect it to always be orihime, ulquiorra, orihime, there might bea a time where it will be orihime, orihime' ulquiorra' or vice versa it all depends on the way my muses move me.

1I was origionally going for "monstersan" but then I decided that ulquiorra is much more a Mr. monster

2where am I? (its in spanish)

2what is happen? (I tried to find happeinig but i couldnt)

4 I know me making him suffer so much is kinda mean but, ulquorra deserves a guilt trip dosent he?

5 half fetish half suspicion. ( in the manga he never opens his mouth, could he be hiding someeting?)

p.s I thank whoever invented spellcheck for helping me write this fic , may a thousand blessings rain down upon them in this life and the next. (I had to correct my spelling in that last sentecse so much)


End file.
